¡Oh, capitán, mi capitán!
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque una película épica solo puede crear recuerdos épicos [VIÑETA STONY]


**¡Oh, capitán, mi capitán!**

Tony siempre se aprovechaba del desconocimiento de Steve sobre la cultura del siglo XXI para burlarse de él. Especialmente disfrutaba usando frases de películas que Steve desconocía y de su cara de desconcierto al no entender del todo lo que quería decir. Lo que tenía la falta de contexto...

Pero Steve estaba cansado de sentirse tan perdido, porque los demás sí entendían prácticamente todas las bromas del ingeniero, especialmente Clint y Bruce. Y cuando se encontraba solo, sin la compañía de Thor, Steve no tenía respaldo alguno contra las chuflas de Tony. Así que, aprovechando que Tony estaba encerrado en su taller, que Bruce se había ido a una investigación a Sudáfrica, y que la pareja de espías se había marchado a una misión a Hungría, Steve aprovechó la calma del salón para poner fin a todo eso.

Últimamente había una broma que Tony repetía una y otra vez, y lo peor es que había conseguido que los demás le siguieran la corriente. Cada vez que lo veía le saludaba con un "¡oh, capitán, mi capitán!", dejándole totalmente desconcertado. Él había tenido que estudiar ese poema en el colegio cuando era un niño. Pero sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, que no terminaba de entender. Y su frustración aumentó cuando, al no entender la referencia, nadie le quiso decir de dónde procedía. Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a María Hill para averiguar que era de una película de finales de los ochenta —definitivamente eran todos unos dignos hijos de los setenta y los ochenta— llamada _El club de los poetas muertos._

Según le pedía a J.A.R.V.I.S. que pusiera en marcha la película, no pudo evitar pensar en que había sido traicionado por sus propios compañeros. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se dispuso a prestar atención a la pantalla.

Pasaron los minutos con más rapidez de que la Steve creía capaz y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba al final de la historia con todos los alumnos sobre sus mesas pronunciando "¡OH, CAPITÁN, MI CAPITÁN!" a su profesor como un gesto de triste despedida. Steve no pudo evitar pensar que era un gesto de amor por su parte, sabiendo que ese hombre había significado tanto en sus vidas.

La pantalla se oscureció al dar pie a los créditos, pero Steve no estaba pendiente de ello. Solo en el extraño nudo que se había formado en su garganta y en el picor de sus ojos. Lo que antes le había hecho fruncir el ceño en ese momento lo tenía anonadado, entendiendo el significado oculto tras las palabras de sus compañeros y, en especial, de Tony.

La pantalla se apagó y todo quedó en silencio. Steve inspiró hondo, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, pero su corazón, repentinamente imprudente y aturdido, no le hacía caso. Y según rememoraba cada uno de los momentos en que Tony le había dedicado un "¡oh, capitán, mi capitán!", los latidos enloquecieron aún más y su piel ardió enfebrecida.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó, poniéndose en pie de un salto y girándose en su dirección. Tony lo observó sorprendido, examinando las mejillas enrojecidas del capitán y su respiración agitada con interés.

—¡Oh, capitán, mi capitán! —lo saludó Tony con ademán pícaro—. ¿Qué os tiene tan alterado?

Pero la respuesta no fue la que Tony esperaba.

—Lo has hecho mal —indicó Steve con una sonrisa con la que trataba de aplacar sus nervios.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Tony, interiormente estupefacto.

—Tendrías que haberte subido a la mesa para decir eso.

Y esa simple frase bastó para que Tony dejara de guardarse su asombro para sí mismo y le sonría.

—Sí, he entendido la referencia —afirmó Steve, acercándose a él.

—Entonces lo haré bien.

Y se subió a la mesa del comedor, apoyándose en una de las sillas y exclamó:

—¡OH, CAPITÁN, MI CAPITÁN!

Sus palabras lograron ensanchar la sonrisa de Steve, que lo miraba embobado. Y, como atraído por un imán, volvió a acercarse a él, hasta estar tan cerca como para tener sus piernas al alcance de sus manos. Y no dudo en agarrarlas y anclarlas en sus propias caderas usando la fuerza de sus brazos.. Tony exclamó un jadeo inquieto, sorprendido por su repentino arranque, y apenas atinó a sujetarse al cuello del rubio en el proceso.

—¿Pero qué…? —intentó preguntar Tony, pero Steve no le dio tiempo, acallando sus labios con un beso.

El gesto fue dulce y casto, pero gracias al contacto ardiente de la piel de Steve y la cercanía de sus cuerpos fue suficiente para alborotar su corazón. Y Steve no estaba en mejores condiciones, sintiendo que su corazón había mutado al de un colibrí.

Steve se separó de Tony, pero le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a Tony antes de hablar.

—Entendí la referencia —repitió, haciendo hincapié en que no se refería meramente a la película o incluso al poema. Hablaba de lo que todo ese tiempo habían escondido las palabras del genio entre sus brazos; de lo que había escuchado al verle subido a aquella mesa: una declaración de amor.

—Ya habías tardado —lo reprendió Tony con una sonrisa coqueta, antes de cerrar nuevamente la distancia entre los dos, dándole el beso más dulce de su vida.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Os traigo una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió de repente y que no podía quitarme de la cabeza. No usar la frase de "¡oh, capitán, mi capitán!" con el Capitán América me parece casi un sacrilegio. Más sabiendo que, dentro de la película, es un gesto de afecto de los alumnos al profesor. Vamos, que al líder del equipo le viene de perlas xD.

Hay una cosa que he disfrutado mucho al escribir esta viñeta. La palabra chufla. Se ha convertido en mi palabra favorita, al menos de este mes. _Vaya chufla, ¿me estás chuflando?, es una chuflada_ , ¡CHUFLA! Sí, definitivamente es mi palabra del mes.

En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este pequeño fic.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
